LUHAN's MISSION
by ohmydeer
Summary: Hanya Misi kecil Luhan untuk mendapatkan SEHUN - HAPYY 3 YEARS WITH HUNHAN


**FOR Milky Magnae SEHUN and Manly Deer LUHAN**

**Happy HUNHAN DAY**

Author :

**OHMYDEER**

Tittle :

**LUHAN's MISSION**

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, BL, Yaoi. **Length** : Oneshot. **Rating**: T. **Warning** : Typo(s), EYD berantakan, Drama banget. Don't Like Don't Read. No Bash. No Copy Paste.

Terinsipirasi dari beberapa film Indonesia dengan judul 7 Misi Rahasia Sophie, Marmut Merah Jambu dan Cinta Dalam Kardus. Cuma terinspirasi loh ya, cerita ini ngga sepenuhnya sama dan ini semua karya saya, jadi mohon untuk plagiat, jangan memplagiati ya.

aku tahu ini telat banget dari 3 tahunan nya HunHan, but, mari kita rayakan keterlambatan ini(?) lol

Selamat membaca.

. .

. .

_When I first saw you, I didn't fall for you._

_When I saw you for the second time, your smile was quite pretty._

_Now that I've seen you for the third time, my heart beats a bit._

_When I saw you for the fourth time, I was definite that it was you, baby._

. .

. .

. .

Ketukan ringan dari pintu rumah terdengar sangat nyaring di pagi yang sepi seperti ini. Nyonya Xi yang tengah menanak nasi untuk sarapan pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka ikatan apron dan berjalan kearah pintu utama rumah besar ini. Nyonya Xi langsung tersenyum saat tau siapa yang datang.

"Ayo, masuk", ajak nya dengan senyuman seindah mentari pagi.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah dan Nyonya Xi mempersilahkan anak itu untuk duduk dulu di sofa, sembari memanggil orang yang anak itu cari.

"Kau sangat tampan pagi ini Sehun-ah, tunggu sebentar ya, Mama akan panggilkan Luhan dikamar nya"

Anak laki-laki yang di panggil Sehun pun tersenyum sampai mata nya membentuk bulan sabit. "Iya, Ma. Sehun tunggu disini"

Nyonya Xi langsung berjalan setengah berlari untuk mencapai kamar anak nya. Kamar nya ada di lantai dua. Luhan, anak laki-laki kesayangan keluarga Xi. Memang sudah memiliki kekasih. namanya Sehun, Nyonya Xi juga tidak menyangka mereka bisa bersama, pasal nya mereka itu kan sahabat.

Nyonya Xi mengetuk kamar anak nya tersebut. "Luhanie~~, Sehun sudah ada di depan, cepat lah turun"

"Iya, Ma. Luhan sedang bercermin. tidak lama kok", teriak balasan dari luar kamar.

Nyonya Xi tersenyum sambil menatap pintu ber-cat putih di depan nya. "Jangan terlalu lama, kasihan Sehun sudah menunggu. Ini kan kencan kalian untuk merayakan 10 bulan kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih"

"Ih Mama, jangan menggoda Luhan. pipi Luhan bersemu sekarang", ada rengekan manja terdengar.

"Kalau begitu Mama turun ya, menemani Sehun. Cepat dandan nya ya", dan Nyonya Xi pun turun ke lantai bawah menuju ruang tamu

Di sisi lain, Luhan tengah menahan senyum bodoh nya. Demi apapun, jika sudah menyangkut soal dirinya dan Sehun, Luhan bisa langsung merona. Merah nya bisa semerah kepiting rebus. _Ish_ terdengar seperti anak sekolahan yang sedang kasmaran. Tapi ini kenyataan, lagipula Luhan memang benar - benar menyukai—Tidak, mencintai Sehun _kok_.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar nya untuk menemui Sehun, Luhan melirik sejenak kertas yang sengaja ia tempel di cermin, tepat di samping foto _selca_ nya dengan Sehun saat berkencan yang pertama kali. kertas yang sudah hampir kusut itu ia tempel dengan selotip warna - warni. Luhan tersenyum sambil mengusap kertas itu, lalu ia memberikan wink kearah pantulan dirinya di cermin. Luhan mengambil ponsel dan dompet nya, Lalu beranjak keluar kamar untuk memulai hari nya dengan Sehun.

. .

. .

. .

Ohmydeer

. .

. .

. .

**10 bulan sebelumnya. Kejadian dimana Luhan memulai Misi Rahasia nya..**

**.**

**.**

"_Oppa_, ayolahhh. Kapan kau akan menerima ku, Ish, kau sok jual mahal sekali sih. Kyuhyun _Sunbae_ saja mau menerima ku. masa kau tidak sih. aku kan cantik", wanita cerewet dengan bandana kelinci di kepala nya sedang membuntuti Sehun sambil merangkul manja lengan Sehun. Luhan yang ada di sebelah nya hanya bisa tertawa tertahan melihat kesengsaraan sahabat dekat nya itu.

Sehun mulai jengah, ia mengacak rambut nya sendiri dan melepas rangkulan tangan wanita itu. berhenti berjalan dan berdiri berhadapan dengan wanita bandana kelinci itu. Luhan yang sedari tadi berjalan di sebelah kanan Sehun pun ikut berhenti berjalan. Mau melihat tontonan gratis—wanita yang Sehun tolak menjadi tontonan gratis Luhan setiap harinya.

"Seulgi.. kau sendiri tau kalau kau cantik, kenapa kau masih mengejarku, banyak laki-laki lain di sekolah sebesar SM High School ini yang lebih baik dari ku", ucap nya dengan nada datar namun terkesan lelah

Seulgi, si wanita berbandana kelinci memandang Sehun dengan _pout_ lucu nya. "Tidak ada yang lebih tampan dari mu, _Oppa_"

"Jadi, kau hanya mau menjadikan ku kekasih karena aku tampan, huh?", Sehun tidak percaya, masih ada saja wanita yang lebih memilih penampilan daripada perasaan. "Banyak yang tampan. contoh nya Kyuhyun _sunbae_, lagipula kenapa kau putus dengan nya huh?"

Seulgi melipat tangan nya di depan dada dengan gemas, "Kyuhyun sunbae sangat suka bermain games, aku selalu di cueki jika dia sedang asik dengan dunia nya", adu nya

"Lalu kenapa harus aku. aku juga suka sekali bermain dengan Luhan, memang nya kau mau saat kita kencan, Luhan selalu membuntuti?", Luhan langsung menoleh menatap Sehun saat merasa dirinya di bawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan renyah mereka

"Tidak apa-apa, asal Luhan _Oppa_ tidak mengganggu. Benarkan _Oppa_?", kali ini Seulgi menatap Luhan yang masih menatap horror kearah Sehun.

Sesekali mengerjai Sehun tidak apa-apa.

"Benar, aku tidak akan mengganggu kencan kalian kok", ujar Luhan santai dengan penekanan.

"Tuhkan, Luhan _Oppa_ sudah pengertian begitu. ayolahh berkencan dengan kuuu~`", rengek Seulgi

Sehun mendengus, merasa dirinya seperti di kerjai oleh Luhan. "Lagipula aku sudah menyukai seseorang. Aku tidak akan berkencan dengan mu dan menyakiti perasaan nya"

Luhan dan Seulgi sama-sama menatap Sehun dengan tatapan: 'APA?'

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, ayo Luhan kita ke Kantin, aku mulai lapar", Sehun langsung menarik Luhan dan meninggalkan Seulgi yang sudah seperti kehilangan nyawa saat tau bahwa Sehun menyukai orang lain. jangan di perdulikan, paling-paling besok Seulgi sudah mendapat gebetan nya yang baru lagi.

Sehun, siapa sih yang tidak mengenal pria tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu ini. apalagi jika sudah disandingkan dengan Luhan, pria manis dengan senyuman bagai mentari pagi itu. mereka bersahabat. Dimana ada Sehun, disitu pasti ada Luhan. mereka akrab sejak masih dalam rahim—oke, ini bohong. mereka dekat sejak masuk sekolah dasar disekolah yang sama. awalnya mereka saling cuek, lama-kelamaan karena tuntutan tugas sekolah, mereka sering dikelompokkan bersama, akhirnya mereka dekat dan berteman. Siapa sangka juga kalo pertemanan mereka sampai ke jenjang sampai mereka dewasa. Mereka sahabat. sangat dekat. bahkan dulu saat Sehun menginjak dewasa, Sehun menceritakan mimpi basah nya pada Luhan—yang kebetulan belum mimpi basah.

"Hey. memang benar kau sedang menyukai seseorang?", tanya Luhan yang penasaran dengan ucapan Sehun tadi.

Sehun mendelik, "Kau fikir? Tentu saja tidak. aku hanya membuat dia agar dia jauh saja dari kita. Dia sangat cerewet"

"Oh begitu, huuh ku kira benar", Luhan menghela nafas pelan

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan genit, "Memang kenapa kalau iya?"

Luhan mendelik—mencontoh Sehun tadi, "Memang tadi aku bicara apa? ayo ke kantin. Aku juga lapar", Luhan berjalan mendahului Sehun dengan wajah yang sedikit merah. Sedikit.

Sehun berjalan disamping Luhan dengan tangan melipat di depan dada bidang nya. "Kau sedang menyukai seseorang tidak?", tanya nya pada Luhan

Luhan menatap Sehun, lalu menatap langit-langit sekolah. "Tentu saja ada"

"Siapa? kau bahkan tidak menceritakan nya pada ku", keluh Sehun

"Tidak mau. lagipula dia tidak tahu perasaan ku, sebaiknya begini saja, biar tidak ada yang sakit hati", Luhan tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya

Sehun merangkul Luhan—memberikan semangat, "Jangan begitu. jangan menyia-nyiakan cinta. Coba bayangkan, beberapa tahun kemudian saat kau ingat bahwa kau belum menyatakan perasaan mu pada orang yang kau suka. Kau pasti langsung berfikir: 'Ya Tuhan, kenapa saat itu aku tidak menyatakan bahwa aku menyukai nya', ingat Lu, penyesalan itu datang nya terakhir"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sekarang tengah tersenyum pada nya. "Aku takut"

"Jangan takut. Cinta itu butuh perjuangan"

Luhan menggigit bibir nya pelan, "Memang harus?"

"Tentu saja", Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan gemas.

. .

. .

. .

Sepulang sekolah Luhan langsung berlari menuju kamar nya. menghempaskan diri nya di ranjang empuk kamar nya, menatap langit-langit kamar yang bercat putih polos itu. Memikirkan perkataan Sehun barusan.

_Jangan begitu. jangan menyia-nyiakan cinta. Coba bayangkan, beberapa tahun kemudian saat kau ingat bahwa kau belum menyatakan perasaan mu pada orang yang kau suka. Kau pasti langsung berfikir: 'Ya Tuhan, kenapa saat itu aku tidak menyatakan bahwa aku menyukai nya', ingat Lu, penyesalan itu datang nya terakhir._

Iya, Luhan tau. penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir.

_Jangan takut. Cinta itu butuh perjuangan._

Perjuangan? Luhan hanya takut. Takut dia merusak semua nya. dia tidak mau kehilangan orang itu. Luhan.. sangat mencintai nya.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di ranjang. melirik meja belajar nya sejenak. Lalu mulai berdiri dan duduk di kursi depan meja belajar. Mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpen nya. mulai menimbang apakah harus ia lakukan atau tidak.

Dan pada akhirnya. Luhan menulis beberapa kalimat di kertas itu.

Dengan bagian atas tertulis..

**LUHAN's MISSION.**

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

_I feel like I've fallen in love like that emotion that people talk about_

_I'll show you my heart that_

_If I don't see you for a day_

_I feel like I'll go crazy, go crazy_

_I've been holding back for a long time_

_I feel like I've fallen for you_

_I feel like I've fallen_

_Event the world seems beautiful_

_I love you._

. .

. .

. .

Jika biasanya anak pandai dan tampan adalah anak yang rajin bangun pagi. Seperti nya untuk kali ini Sehun tidak begitu. dia sekarang tengah berlarian di dalam kamar, membereskan peralatan sekolah nya.

Sial, aku bisa terlambat—itulah umpatan pertama Sehun saat bangun tadi

Dia juga mengumpati kakak nya seperti: Chanyeol _Hyung_ sialan. Gara-gara dia aku terlambat.

Kenapa harus membawa-bawa kakak nya? yup, Chanyeol semalam mengajak Sehun untuk menonton pertandingan bola yang di tayangkan di TV. Chanyeol mengajak Sehun bertaruh, mau tidak mau dia menurut saja. padahal keesokan hari nya dia ada ulangan test di mata pelajaran Mr. Choi—salah satu guru paling tidak di sukai Sehun karena dia mengajar pelajaran bahasa asing. Sehun itu lemah dalam bahasa Inggris—asal kalian mau tahu saja.

Rambut Sehun masih setengah basah saat ia turun dan menghampiri anggota keluarga nya yang lain yang sedang sarapan di pagi hari ini. Ayah nya, Ibu nya dan kakak peri nya—sebut saja Chanyeol. Kenapa peri? Telinga Chanyeol itu loh, seperti peri peri yang ada di cerita dongeng putri salju, ah sudahlah lupakan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membangun kan ku sih?", muncul lah sikap manja Sehun, Sehun bisa saja langsung merajuk jika dia mendapatkan apa yang tidak ia sukai. Ia berjalan sambil memasang dasi sekolah nya, setelah sampai di meja makan, bukan nya duduk, dia malah langsung mengambil roti Chanyeol yang sudah di pakaikan selai kacang, memakan nya secara brutal dan langsung meminum susu putih—milik Chanyeol juga.

"Adik tidak sopan", gumam Chanyeol. Namun masih bisa di dengar Sehun—jarak mereka kan dekat

Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan sengit, kakak nya yang satu ini memang _daebak_. "Ini juga gara-gara kau", ucap nya dengan penekanan. "Ayah, Ibu, Sehun berangkat sekarang", Sehun langsung berlari menuju garasi rumah nya. sebelum ia menaiki motor nya, ia mengecek ponsel nya yang sedari semalam belum ia sentuh sama sekali.

Ia cukup kaget mendapatkan 20 pesan singkat dari orang yang sama. itu dari Luhan.

Tapi Sehun belum bisa membaca nya sekarang, bisa-bisa ia tambah terlambat. Ia memasukkan ponsel nya ke dalam tas dan langsung mempersiapkan dirinya dan motor nya untuk berangkat ke sekolah dengan cepat. mungkin kali ini Sehun akan sedikit mengebut.

Sehun hanya terlambat 15 menit, dan akhirnya dengan sedikit bujukan kepada satpam di depan pintu, Sehun bisa masuk ke kelas nya dengan tenang. Sehun setengah berlari kearah kelas nya. kelas nya dan kelas Luhan berbeda. tadi nya ingin menyapa sahabat nya yang satu itu dulu sebelum ke kelas. Namun tidak bisa, nanti dia semakin terlambat. Saat Sehun masuk ke kelas nya ternyata Mr. Cho baru saja ingin duduk dan memulai pelajaran. Huh untung saja.

Mr. Cho memerintahkan untuk tenang dan dia langsung memberikan kertas berisi test nya hari ini. semalam Sehun hanya belajar sedikit, yeah semoga saja soal nya tidak terlalu sulit.

. . .

Bel pergantian pelajaran sudah terdengar di penjuru seantero sekolah SM High School. helaan nafas dari kelas Sehun pun terdengar. Mr. Cho memang benar-benar _daebakk, _soal soal yang ia berikan benar benar di luar perkiraan. Huh

Setelah Mr. Cho keluar dari kelas Sehun. Sehun buru-buru mengambil ponsel nya yang seingat nya tadi ada banyak pesan singkat dari Luhan.

Sehun membaca pesan paling pertama. Pesan itu di terima pada pukul 21:30, seingat nya, pada jam itu ia dan Chanyeol sedang mempersiap kan _popcorn_ untuk menonton bola.

'_Sehun, jangan bergadang dengan Chanyeol Hyung, aku tahu malam ini ada pertandingan sepak bola'_

Sehun terkekeh membaca pesan pertama. Perhatian sekali.

'_Sehun, jangan menonton pertandingan itu. ingat besok kau ada test'_

'_Jangan lupa belajar'_

'_Pelajari BAB 5 dan 6"_

'_Kau mengabaikan ku'_

'_Minum susu mu sebelum tidur'_

'_Sikat gigi juga'_

'_Aku akan tidur sekarang'_

'_Sehun, selamat tidur'_

'_Sehun, mimpi indah ya'_

Dan pesan itu berhenti pada saat pukul 22:30. Sehun sesekali tersenyum saat membaca nya. pesan itu berjarak hanya 3 sampai 4 menit setiap di terima nya. wah, Luhan benar benar _daebak. _Eh, Sudah berapa orang yang Sehun anggap _daebak_ hari ini? oke lupakan.

Selanjut nya Sehun membaca pesan yang baru Luhan kirim pagi tadi.

'_Cepat bangun, sudah pagi'_

'_Baca lagi buku mu. ingat! nilai mu di mata pelajaran Mr. Cho sangat buruk'_

Sehun tersenyum, "Ish anak ini sangat tau aku"

'_Pasti masih tidur sehingga pesan ku di abaikan lagi. kan sudah ku bilang, jangan bergadang!'_

'_Yak Sehun! Bangunlahhh'_

'_Sehunieee~~~~'_

'_!'_

'_Sudah ku bilang jangan bergadang'_

'_Aku sudah di sekolah'_, Sehun melihat kapan pesan itu tiba, pukul 06:30

'_Sebentar lagi bel, cepatlah datang'_

'_Semangatt. Semoga hasil nya memuaskan'_

Lagi-lagi Sehun tersenyum. kenapa hari ini Luhan sangat perhatian? Bukan nya Luhan tidak pernah perhatian. Maksud ku, seperhatian nya seorang Luhan, dia itu tidak mungkin menunjukkan rasa perhatian nya pada seseorang. Dia itu suka bersikap sok cuek tapi padahal dia sedang khawatir. Apalagi pada Sehun. dia itu jarang menunjukkan rasa perhatian nya. seperti pada saat buku Sehun tertinggal dirumah beberapa waktu lalu. Sehun pusing sendiri mencari buku itu, namun saat istirahat, buku itu sudah ada bersama Luhan. Sehun kira Luhan menyembunyikan nya untuk mengerjai Sehun. pada saat itu Sehun marah. tapi pada saat ia pulang kerumah, Ibu nya bilang bahwa tadi pada pukul 8—tepat saat sebelum istirahat, itu saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, saat itu Sehun sedang panik mencari buku—Luhan kerumah nya dengan tergesa. Dan Sehun baru menyimpulkan bahwa Luhan yang pergi mengambil buku nya dirumah Sehun. pada hari itu juga Sehun langsung berlari kerumah Luhan yang hanya berbeda beberapa blok untuk minta maaf.

Luhan itu perhatian, sangat. namun ia tidak mau menunjukkan nya.

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Sehun langsung berlari menuju tempat biasa yang ia dan Luhan sering tempati. Dan disana ada Luhan yang sudah duduk tenang dengan dua bubble tea yang ada di atas meja. Rasa coklat dan Taro. Terlihat dari warna nya.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Yang di peluk sedikit tersentak.

"Maaf mengabaikan mu semalaman. Aku sudah belajar, aku tadi terlambat 15 menitan, test nya sukses. Dan kau tahu, Mr. Cho benar benar _daebak_, soal nya amat sangat sulit"

Sehun duduk di sebelah Luhan setelah melepaskan pelukan nya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan senyum seindah mentari pagi nya.

"Tidak apa"

"Kenapa rasa coklat nya lebih manis. Tidak seperti biasanya", keluh Sehun saat meminum bubble tea nya.

Luhan menarik sedotan Sehun dan ikut meminum nya, "Tidak. ini takaran ku jika membeli nya"

"Takaran mu dan takaran ku beda, Lu. aku kan tidak terlalu suka makanan manis", Sehun mengusap lembut surai Luhan

Luhan menepuk kening nya pelan, "Oh iya. Maaf"

"Tidak masalah, Ohiya, aku suka sifat perhatian mu sejak semalam"

Luhan pura-pura tidak perduli dan mencari topic pembicaraan lain, "Eh, itu Sulli kan. wah, dia semakin cantik", ujar nya sambil melihat teman seangkatan nya itu sedang berjalan. Kearah nya. eh?

"Sehun _Oppa_", suara itu suara Sulli, yang kini tengah menghampiri Sehun sambil merentangkan tangan nya ke depan. Luhan melirik Sehun yang sedang tersenyum saat Sulli datang.

"Lu, tunggu disini sebentar ya", ujar Sehun dan langsung meninggalkan nya bersama Sulli.

"Aku pinjam Sehun _Oppa_ sebentar yang Luhan _Oppa_", dan Luhan mengangguk. Walaupun Sulli seangkatan dengan nya dan Sehun. Sulli sangat suka memakai embel-embel _Oppa._

Entah sadar atau tidak, Luhan memperhatiakan mereka berdua yang tengah berdiri agak jauh dari nya. tatapan Sehun ke Sulli…

"Ah, lupakan. Jika memang dia menyukai Sulli, pasti dia akan bercerita", gumam nya pelan.

Setidaknya aku harus terus menjalankan misi ini.. gumam nya lagi dalam hati.

.

.

Misi pertama—karena ini permulaan—sepertinya, gagal.

. .

. .

. .

. .

_You make me smile all day long_

_Wherever I go, I feel like I make eye contact with you_

_Do you happen to know how my heart flutters?_

_I want to see you from up closer, I just sneak looks at you_

_I'm embarrassed even thought I can't approach you_

_I want to say it today, that I love you_

. .

. .

. .

Selain kantin sekolah, Sehun dan Luhan sangat menyukai perpustakaan. Entah kenapa, mungkin Karena perpustakaan adalah tempat paling tenang dan sepi satu satu nya di sekolah ini. seperti sekarang, Sehun dan Luhan sedang memegang buku masing masing sambil duduk di lantai paling pojok perpustakaan dengan mereka yang duduk berhadapan dan bersandar di rak buku yang ada di belakang mereka. Sehun masih fokus sama buku novel yang ia baca, tidak sadar jika sekarang Luhan tengah menulis sesuatu dengan berusaha di tutupi oleh buku nya. Luhan menulis dengan tenang sebelum Sehun mengagetkan nya dan duduk di sebelah Luhan

"Apa yang kau tulis?", tanya Sehun sambil mengintip kertas Luhan

Luhan gelagapan sendiri, "Ehm, tidak. bukan apa-apa. duh perut ku sakit. aku ke toilet sebentar, oke?", dan Luhan langsung berlari. Saat ada dua jalan di depan nya, jika dia belok ke kiri dia akan ke toilet, namun Luhan memilih berbelok kearah kanan dan masuk ke sebuah ruang kelas.

"Untung sepi", gumam nya.

Dia berjalan kearah salah satu tempat duduk, mengambil tas orang yang duduk di situ dan memasukkan sesuatu yang ia buat di perpustakaan barusan. Senyuman terkembang di bibir plum nya. lalu dia menempatkan tas itu seperti semula. Berlari lagi kearah perpustakaan dan menemui Sehun.

. . . . .

. . . . .

Sorak sorai anak satu kelas terdengar saat bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring nya. semua sudah keluar kelas dan memilih pulang atau mungkin mampir ke suatu tempat dahulu. Namun masih ada satu orang yang tersisa disana. itu Sehun. Sehun masih memperhatikan Surat yang ia pegang. Surat dengan tulisan tangan yang bagus, Sehun benar benar tidak tahu ini dari siapa. dia menemukan nya di dalam tas nya. setau nya tadi pagi belum ada surat ini, apa mungkin orang ini memasukkan surat nya saat istirahat tadi? Sehun menggeleng bingung.

Apalagi tulisan di surat itu sangat rancu. Kalimat nya hanya sedikit, namun kata-kata nya sulit dimengerti. Padahal hanya satu kalimat. Apa ini sebuah kode?

Sehun membaca nya lagi.. namun ia tidak mengerti lagi. membaca, dan ia tetap tidak mendapatkan apa jawaban nya.

**AKU SURAT SUKA INI SAHABAT BUATAN BAIKKU KU SENDIRI.**

**Ps : dibaca berdua**

**XL**

"Rancu sekali, apa aku harus menemui guru bahasa dan menanyakan tentang tulisan ini?", gumam Sehun masih penasaran

"Sehuniee~", ada suara sedikit nyaring memanggil dari arah belakang. Sehun menoleh, ada Luhan disana. Sehun tersenyum menatap senyuman Luhan yang juga di tunjukkan padanya. "Ayo pulang", ajak nya

Sehun bangkit dari duduk nya, menghampiri Luhan sembari memasukkan surat tadi ke dalam tas nya.

"Apa itu?", tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun yang sudah selesai memasukkan surat itu langsung menatap Luhan sambil menggerakkan bahu nya—tanda tidak perduli, "Tidak tahu, ada seseorang yang meletakkan surat di dalam tas ku"

"Ancaman atau cinta?", mereka berjalan beriringan

Sehun menggeleng, "Bahasa nya terlalu rancu"

"Mau ku bantu memecahkan surat nya?"

Sehun menggeleng lagi, "Nah, daripada kita membahas surat rancu itu, lebih baik kita beli bubble tea di depan sekolah. aku yang teraktir. _Kajja!_"_,_ Sehun pun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan pergi dari area sekolah. tanpa diketahui Sehun. air muka Luhan berubah sendu.

.

.

Misi Kedua—gagal.

_. ._

_. ._

_. ._

_I feel like I've fallen in Love_

_From this life where there wasn't nothing to smile about_

_If I don't see you for a day_

_I feel like I'll go crazy, go crazy_

_I've Been holding back for a long time_

_I feel like I've fallen for you_

_I feel like I've fallen_

_Somehow, even the world looks beautiful_

_I Love You_

. .

. .

. .

Hari sabtu dimana biasanya Luhan akan tidur seharian dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, sekarang malah kebalikkan nya. dia sedang berkutat di dapur dengan Tepung, maizena, pengembang kue, coklat dan teman-teman nya yang lain. sekolah memang di liburkan saat hari sabtu. Loyang yang tadi nya kosong pun sudah diisi dengan adonan kue yang sedari tadi Luhan buat. Dia belajar ini dengan Kyungsoo—kekasih Kai, sahabat nya. tidak salah juga dia belajar dengan lelaki mungil bermata bulat itu. walaupun belum sesempurna buatan Kyungsoo, tapi rasa adonan nya lumayan enak. Seperti nya kue cupcakes ini akan berhasil. Luhan membuat nya dengan susah payah, jadi nanti Sehun harus memakan nya! pokok nya harus! Walaupun Sehun tidak suka manis, pokok nya Karena ini buatan Luhan jadi dia harus memakan nya. kalau bisa di habiskan kekeke

"Wah, anak Mama membuat kue nya sambil tersenyum-senyum", goda Mama Luhan yang tengah memasukki area dapur

Luhan tersenyum menatap sang Mama, "Ini untuk Sehun, Ma"

Mama nya mengangguk, "Pantas saja, bagaimana hubungan kalian?"

"Apa maksud nya dengan '_bagaimana'_?", Luhan menggernyit

"Ish, jangan bohong dengan Mama. kau menyukai Sehun kan? Mama sudah lihat banyak foto mu dan Sehun yang tertempel dan terbingkai di kamar", Mama Luhan membantu anak nya yang sedang mengangkat cupcakes dari dalam oven

"Ternyata selama ini Mama ya yang masuk ke kamar tanpa permisi", tuduh Luhan candaan

Mama nya tersenyum jahil, "Tapi Mama setuju kalau kau dengan Sehun. dia anak yang baik"

Luhan tersenyum. ya, Luhan menyukai Sehun. tapi Luhan tidak pernah mau mengungkapkan perasaan nya pada Sehun. alasan nya hanya satu, mereka bersahabat. Luhan tidak mau hubungan nya dengan Sehun mendadak seperti sebuah drama dimana Luhan yang menyukai Sehun dan mengatakan sejujurnya pada Sehun lalu tiba-tiba dia merusak persahabatan mereka, kemudian Sehun akan meninggalkan nya dan mencari teman baru. Uh—sangat drama sekali. jadi daripada Luhan mengacaukan semua nya, lebih baik dia diam. tapi entah kenapa, pernyataan Sehun saat di kantin yang bilang Luhan harus mengejar orang yang ia sukai membuat Luhan memantapkan semua nya. dia akan mengatakan nya pada Sehun, entah kapan. Tapi yang jelas, suatu saat nanti dia akan bilang sejujur nya tentang semua yang ia rasakan pada Sehun selama ini. duh, Luhan seperti anak perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta saja.

. . .

. . .

Tok tok tok

"_Tunggu sebentar", _ada sebuah teriakan dari dalam rumah. Luhan menunggu dengan senyuman. Itu suara perempuan, apa mungkin kakak sepupu perempuan Sehun sedang main seperti biasa nya? mungkin saja, Luhan sudah dekat dengan semua saudara Sehun, dan biasa nya beberapa saudara Sehun memang sering berkunjung saat hari libur.

Pintu terbuka, dan menghilangkan senyuman tulus Luhan seketika. Mengganti nya dengan senyuman kenapa-harus-dia-yang-ada-disini-dan-membuka-pintu.

"Eh? Luhan _Oppa_?", perempuan cantik dan putih itu menatap Luhan dengan Senyuman cemerlang nya. matanya sampai menyipit.

"Ya. apa ada Sehun, Sulli-ya?", Luhan tersenyum kembali seperti biasa. Agar Sulli tidak terlalu curiga kalau Luhan tentu sebenarnya tidak senang dengan adanya Sulli di rumah Sehun

Sulli tersenyum, "Ada. Aku dan Sehun _Oppa_ sedang memilih cincin", oke, Luhan hanya bisa memasang wajah bodoh nya. dia tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut tentang: cincin untuk apa dan sebagai nya. dia mau menjaga hati nya.

Mereka masuk setelah Sulli menyuruh Luhan untuk mengikuti nya.

Sehun disana, duduk di sebuah permadani yang ada di tengah rumah nya, menghadap meja kecil yang diatas nya banyak sekali buku dengan gambar cincin.. pernikahan? Baiklah, Luhan tidak perduli. dia kemari hanya ingin menemui Sehun saja. oke, hanya Sehun.

"_Oppa_, ada Luhan _Oppa_", adu Sulli sambil menepuk bahu Sehun pelan

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum, menepuk tempat kosong disamping nya, "Duduk disini, Lu"

Luhan mengikuti. Dia duduk di sebelah Sehun. Sehun merapikan buku-buku yang ada diatas meja sebelum nya. Luhan pun meletakkan kotak nya diatas meja yang sudah kosong itu.

"Untuk mu", ucap Luhan sambil memandang Sehun dan menunjuk kotak nya

Sehun meraih kotak itu dan menatap nya penasaran, "Apa in—wahh cupcakes. Terimakasih Lu"

Luhan tersenyum, setidak nya Sehun menerima kue buatan nya. Sulli yang kebetulan selesai dengan kerjaan yang entah apa sedang ia kerjakan pun ikut memakan kue nya saat Sehun menawari. Uh—padahal itu semua untuk Sehun, sempat Luhan menggerutu dalam hati.

Sehun sesekali menyuapi Luhan dengan kue buatan nya sendiri. Luhan dengan senang hati menerima. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bertiga dengan mengobrol, memakan kue serta meminum teh hijau yang sempat Sulli buat kan.

. .

. .

"Maaf ya Luhan, kita tidak langsung pulang dulu. Sulli harus memilih bunga dan memesan nya untuk minggu depan", ucap Sehun yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku toko bunga yang mereka datangi. Oke, Luhan tidak mau bertanya itu bunga untuk apa. dia malas, lebih tepat nya sebenarnya dia takut dengan jawaban Sehun nanti nya. bisa saja kan Sehun menjawab: 'bunga itu untuk pesta pernikahan ku dengan Sulli minggu depan' atau mungkin 'memang nya kau tidak tahu, aku dan Sulli kan akan menikah", oh No!

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengucapkan tidak apa-apa.

Luhan melirik ke dalam toko—tempat duduk yang mereka duduki ada di bagian luar toko bunga—dan tersenyum saat seorang florist sedang meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga Tulip baru di bagian depan toko. "Aku masuk. kau mau ikut?", ajak Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Luhan setengah berlari saat memasukki area toko bunga. Luhan sedikit menyukai bunga memang. Apalagi bunga Tulip dan Anyelir.

"Kau menyukai nya?", tanya Sehun dan dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum kearah Sehun, Sehun merasakan sesuatu seperti menghantan dada nya. uh—ini rasa menegangkan yang sering Sehun rasakan saat Luhan menatap nya dengan mata rusa itu dan tersenyum seperti mentari pagi.

Sehun berdebar.

"Apa kau tahu arti bunga ini?", tanya Luhan sambil menunjukkan bungan Tulip merah yang ia pegang. Sehun tentu saja menggeleng.

"Memang apa?", tanya nya.

"Bunga Tulip merah ini mengartikan sebuah pernyataan kepercayaan pada seseorang, seperti untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia memberikan kepercayaan nya", ucap Luhan

"Maksudnya seperti sebuah janji?"

"Iya. Begitu lah. Mama yang bilang begitu"

"Kau percaya?", dan Luhan membalas dengan kembali mengangguk mantap

"Lily putih itu menandakan sebuah persahabatan yang suci. Bunga Daisy putih menandakan kepolosan cinta sejati. Bunga Chrysanthemum merah menandakan cinta. Bunga Cattleya atau lavender melambangkan ketenangan dan pesona dewasa. Bunga Aster Cina melambangkan kesetiaan.", Luhan menjelaskan arti bungan bunga itu sambil menunjuk bunga yang ia maksud. Sehun semakin mengembangkan senyuman nya.

"Kenapa kau hanya menjelaskan arti bunga yang baik-baik?", tanya Sehun. Luhan memang tidak menyebutkan nama Bunga yang menyedihkan

"Semua bunga dipakai untuk menyatakan perasaan. Jadi buat apa menyatakan perasaan sedih saat tenyata bunga nya malah sangat manis dan cantik", ujar Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dalam

Sehun terkekeh, "Kau percaya cinta sejati?"

"Ya. aku pikir cinta sejati bisa memberikan mu sebuah kebahagiaan, kekuatan dan kedamaian"

"Perasaan terluka, emosi, kesepian, sakit hati. Aku yakin semua itu bisa datang kapan saja, dan aku pun yakin bahwa ada satu kekuatan yang akan bisa digunakan untuk melewati itu semua. Itulah cinta sejati yang sebenarnya. Dan kembali ke pembicaraan soal bunga. Kau tidak bisa hanya menyebutkan bunga untuk kebahagiaan saja. kau bilang bunga untuk melambangkan perasaan. Kau tidak akan bisa bahagia tanpa hambatan dalam hidup mu, bukan?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Kau benar. dari mana kau mempelajari kata-kata itu?"

"Cinta yang mengajari ku",

Mereka bertatapan dengan keheningan sebelum Luhan duluan yang memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Ah ya, aku akan merekomendasikan bungan Tulip ini pada Sulli. Tunggu sebentar ya", Sehun pun pergi untuk menghampiri Sulli yang sedang memilih bunga di taman belakang toko ini.

Luhan termangu, namun hanya sesaat. Dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Permisi", dia menghampiri seorang penjaga toko yang mempunyai pipi chubby

"Ya. ada yang bisa saya bantu?", ucap nya. Luhan melirik _name tag_ penjaga toko tersebut—Xiumin.

"Bisa buatkan aku satu buket bunga Anyelir berwarna putih dan merah? Dan apakah disini ada jasa kurir?", tanya Luhan, sebenarnya dia memang akan membeli bunga ini.

Xiumin tersenyum, "Tentu saja bisa. akan aku buatkan, dan juga disini ada kurir, kau bisa menulis alamat nya disini", Xiumin memberikan secarik kertas dan bulpoin kearah Luhan. Luhan menulis alamat itu. setelah dia membayar sebuah buket bunga indah yang sudah jadi, sang kurir pun bergegas mengirim ke alamat itu. Luhan tersenyum kearah Xiumin,

"Terimakasih ya", ucapnya

Xiumin balas tersenyum, "Senang bisa membantu. Kembali lagi ke toko kami ya"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun dan Sulli mengajak nya pulang. mereka sudah memesan bunga yang Sulli inginkan, dan Sulli menerima masukan untuk memesan bunga Tulip juga.

. .

. .

. .

Sehun langsung berjalan kearah dapur untuk mencari air mineral dalam kulkas nya setelah selesai mengantar Luhan dan Sulli pulang dengan selamat. Acara minum nya sempat terganggu karena sang kakak mengagetkan nya.

"_Hyung_! kau mau membuat ku jantungan hah?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau berlebihan, _bro_", Sehun melanjutkan acara minum nya, "Oh iya, omong-omong, tadi ada kiriman bunga untuk mu. sudah ku letakkan di kamar mu, disebelah meja yang ada bingkai foto mu dan Luhan", Sehun mengangguk.

Sehun menaiki tangga yang mengarah ke kamar nya, melihat kearah meja yang Chanyeol maksud.

Sebuah bunga—Anyelir? Ya, Sehun tau bunga ini. dia melihat ada sebuah surat dengan ukuran kecil disana, saat membuka nya. dia hanya menemukan tulisan **XL** di dalam nya.

"Orang ini lagi?", gumam Sehun sendirian

Beberapa menit bergulat dengan pikiran nya—memikirkan sebenarnya siapa '**XL**' itu—tiba-tiba ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Halo. ada apa Sulli?".. "Oh baiklah".. "Pukul 9 di coffee shop dekat sekolah?".. "Ya"

Menghiraukan siapa sebenarnya pengirim itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan tidur. bunga itu ia simpan seperti tempat semula. Di samping foto nya dan Luhan yang sedang ber-_selca_ sambil memasang gaya V _sign_.

.

.

Misi Ketiga—seperti nya berhasil

. .

. .

. .

_Come closer to me, I just wanna hold you tight._

_I'll always protect you, It's gonna be alright_

_Every day feels like a dream my baby_

_I only need you always be my side, just know that_

_I'll be there for you, alright?_

. .

, ,

Sehun dan Sulli tengah duduk di meja paling pinggir dekat dengan jendela besar yang menghadap kearah jalan raya dengan dua ice coffee mocha di hadapan nya. sebenarnya Sehun ingin memesan Bubble Tea, tapi di _coffee_ _shop_ ini sayang nya tidak menyajikan bola-bola minuman itu.

"Jadi, kapan Taemin akan datang?", tanya Sehun memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa menit barusan.

Sulli menggidikkan bahu nya, "Entahlah. dia bilang sebentar lagi, tapi sampai sekarang belum tiba"

"Oke. bagaimana catering dan gedung?"

"Taemin sudah membereskan nya", ucap Sulli tersenyum senang, "Dia memang bisa di andalkan"

Sehun ikut senang melihat kekasih dari anak adik paman nya itu senang. Sulli dan Taemin akan melaksanakan pesta pertunangan nya minggu depan. Sehun yang mau tidak mau berpartisispasi dengan acara ini pun ikut di repotkan dengan berbagai macam hal. Taemin tinggal dan sekolah di Busan, dan Sulli ada di Seoul. Jadi Sehun membantu Sulli untuk mencari sisa nya. seperti membantu memilih cincin dan bunga. Itu hanya hal kecil, Sehun juga membantu memilih teman yang akan Sulli undang. Sehun dan Taemin selain saudara mereka juga sahabat dekat. Taemin yang tinggal jauh dari Sehun membuah mereka tidak bisa selalu berkomunikasi, mereka kan punya kesibukan sendiri-sendiri.

Omong-omong, Sehun mau menanyakan sesuatu pada Sulli. Siapa tahu anak ini bisa membantu.

"Apa kau tahu apa arti dari bunga Anyelir merah dan putih?", tanya Sehun. Sulli yang tengah mengotak-atik ponsel nya pun memandang Sehun

Sedikit berfikir kemudian mengangguk, "Anyelir putih menandakan cinta yang murni, tulus dan apa adanya. Sedangkan yang merah menandakan suatu rasa keinginan yang tidak mampu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, bisa juga mengartikan sebuah rasa kagum"

"Kalau kedua nya di bentuk dalam sebuah buket?"

"Tentu saja orang yang mengirimi itu menyampaikan sebuah keinginan mendalam yang tidak bisa dia ungkap dengan perkataan, keinginan tentang cinta yang murni, tulus dan apa adanya. Terlihat dari bunga putih yang ada. Kenapa kau menanyakan tentang bunga pada ku?", ucap Sulli

Sehun tersenyum, "Ada seseorang yang mengirimi ku bunga itu"

"Ada _clue_ lain?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Sebuah kertas kecil yang terselip, bertuliskan XL"

"Apa dia pernah mengirim hal lain selain bunga?", Sulli yang memang pernah bercita-cita sebagai detektif pun merasa seru dengan kasus Sehun

Mengangguk, lagi. "Sebuah surat. Di dalam tas ku"

"Tas?", tanya Sulli meyakinkan dan Sehun mengangguk, "Berarti dia ada di sekolah yang sama dengan kita. Kau membawa surat itu?"

Sehun mengacak isi tas yang ia bawa, setau nya dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan surat itu dari dalam tas nya. setelah ketemu, dia memberikan itu pada Sulli. Sulli membaca nya dengan seksama. Mengulang membaca nya sampai menemukan sebuah hal ganjil di dalam sana.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?", tanya Sehun

Sulli memandang Sehun, "Tunggu. disini di tulis: dibaca berdua. Apa kau pernah membaca nya berdua?", Sehun menggeleng. Mengerti dengan tatapan Sulli, mereka pun membaca nya bersamaan.

"_aku surat suka ini sahabat buatan baikku ku sendiri", _baca mereka berdua.

"Apa ada perubahan? Kau temukan sesuatu?", tanya Sehun dengan alis mengangkat menatap Sulli. Sulli menggeleng, namun sedetik kemudian dia menjentikkan jari tengah dan jempol nya.

"Coba kau baca setiap kata. Di mulai dari mu dan akan ku lanjut kan", balas nya

Sehun menatap tulisan itu.

"_**aku**__"—_Sehun_ , "surat"—_Sulli,_ "__**suka**__" "ini" "__**sahabat**__" "buatan" "__**baikku**__" "ku" "__**sendiri**__"_

Sulli tersenyum penuh arti, "Coba kau satu kan kalimat mu barusan"

Sehun menatap Sulli dan berujar ragu, "**Aku Suka Sahabat Baikku Sendiri**"

Senyum Sulli semakin lebar, "Kalau punya ku, **Surat Ini Buatan Ku**. jadi begini, siapa yang kau beritahu tentang surat ini pertama kali?"

Sehun berfikir sejenak, "Luhan, tentu saja dia"

"Dia pernah bilang ingin membantu memecahkan isi surat ini?"

"Iya, namun karena saat itu aku tidak perduli. aku langsung mengajak nya ke kedai Bubble Tea depan sekolah. eh? Tunggu—"

Sulli tersenyum menatap Sehun yang sepertinya mendapat jawaban nya, "Siapa nama asli Luhan _Oppa_?", tanya Sulli lagi

"Xi Luhan", ucap Sehun menganga

Sulli menunjuk kearah inisial si pengirim surat, lalu tersenyum. Sehun masih membatu.

"Ah—maaf aku terlambat", datang Taemin yang langsung duduk di sebelah Sulli dan menyambar minuman sang kekasih, Taemin menatap Sehun bingung, "Dia kenapa?", gumam nya pada Sulli yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman manis Sulli

"Tunggu—maksud mu semua ini kiriman.. Luhan?", tanya Sehun yang sudah lepas dari sikap membatu nya. Sulli mengagguk.

"Ish, _Oppa_ bagaimana sih. tidak peka", tuding Sulli

Sehun tersenyum, "Terimakasih Sulli", dia bangkit dari duduk nya, mendekati Sulli dan mencium pipi mulus Sulli, Sulli hanya membalas dengan kikikan. Taemin langsung membulatkan bola mata nya saat melihat adegan itu. menatap punggu Sehun yang sudah berlari keluar coffee Shop.

"Apa-apaan anak itu?!", dengusnya

. .

. .

. .

Sehun berdiri dengan resah di depan pintu rumah itu. akhirnya. Akhirnya dia mendapat jawaban atas semua nya. ya, Semuanya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan decitan pintu yang terbuka. Luhan memandang Sehun dengan wajah kaget nya. Tumben sekali anak ini datang kerumah nya saat hari minggu—berhubungan mereka hanya akan bermain saat hari sabtu.

_Whenever I see you I feel my heart Is going to explode, going to explode._

_This moment that I've been waiting for hold into my hand._

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dengan erat. Tidak lupa untuk mengeluarkan surat yang ia dan Sulli pecahkan barusan. Luhan sedikit kaget melihat surat itu. tapi ia tetap mempertahankan ekspresi nya.

"Ada apa Hun?", tanya Luhan yang tanpa sadar suara nya sedikit bergetar. Entah kenapa.

"Maaf baru mengetahui apa maksud surat mu, maaf baru menyadari tentang bunga yang kau kirim", ucap Sehun yakin

Luhan menatap Sehun dan terkekeh, "Surat apa? aku, tidak pernah mengirimi mu surat"

Sehun menatap Luhan, "Aku tau kau bohong. aku baru memecahkan surat itu barusan. Seharus nya aku meminta bantuan mu untuk memecahkan isi surat nya. surat itu harusnya di baca berdua dengan aku duluan yang membaca kata pertama dan dilanjutkan oleh mu. jika aku menyatukan kata-kata itu, maka akan terisi: Aku suka sahabat baikku sendiri. lalu dilanjutkan dengan mu yang akan mendapatkan: Surat ini buatan ku", Sehun menghentikan ucapan nya, menunggu reaksi Luhan

Luhan sedikit tersentak, Sehun merasakan tangan Luhan semakin dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu sejak awal? Ya Tuhan, aku benar benar gila", gumam Sehun

Luhan menatap Sehun, "Aku hanya takut jika aku menghancurkan persahabatan kita Hun"

"Mungkin aku orang terbodoh yang kau kenal, maaf kan aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan nya. Aku menyukai mu"

Luhan membulatkan mata nya, "Apa?"

"Aku menyukai mu", ujar Sehun kembali.

Luhan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, menggaruk telinga nya sambil menatap Sehun, "Bisa kau ulangi. Duh, pendengaran ku sebertinya bermasalah"

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku menyukai—eh? aku mencintai mu, sangat mencintai mu"

"Apa?", Luhan memasang wajah bodoh nya

"Aku mencintai mu Xi Luhan, sahabat ceroboh ku, sahabat ku yang manis", Luhan merona. Sial, dia laki-laki, tapi pipi nya yang merona sangat seperti perempuan yang jatuh cinta.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Sehun.

"Apa nya yang: _bagaimana_?"

"Terimalah pernyataan ku"

Baru saja Luhan ingin mengangguk, namun ada satu yang mengganjal pikiran nya sejak beberapa hari lalu. "Bagaimana dengan Sulli?"

Sehun menatap nya bingung, "Ada apa dengan Sulli?"

"Bukankah minggu depan kau dan Sulli akan bertunangan?", Sehun menganga. "Kau memilih cincin untuk nya, melupakan jam makan siang kita, memilihkan bunga dan—"

"Tunggu, kau seperti nya salah faham", potong Sehun setelah sadar dari menganga nya, "Astaga—Sulli akan bertunangan dengan Taemin. Kau tau kan? Taemin saudara ku yang sekolah di Busan"

Luhan ikut ternganga, "Jadi—kenapa kau tidak memberitahu sejak awal?!", Luhan gemas sendiri dengan Sehun

"Mereka memang merahasiakan ini dulu sebelum undangan disebar. Lagi pula untuk apa aku memberi tahu padamu, _toh_ undangan untuk mu sudah di kirim tadi pagi", setelah mendengar pernyataan Sehun, Luhan berlari kearah kotak pos dan yah—astaga, itu undangan nya, surat undangan berwarna pink dengan pita ungu yang elegan. Luhan menepuk kening nya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan ada yang memeluk pinggang nya dari belakang dan menumpukkan dagu nya di bahu Luhan, "Jadi bagaimana?", bisik Sehun

Dengan malu, Luhan mengangguk. Sehun pun tersenyum dan membalik tubuh Luhan agar ia bisa memeluk Luhan dengan leluasa.

_I can't Stop baby_

_The smile I got when I see you._

_I love you._

_. ._

_. ._

_. ._

Omake :

"_Hyung_! kau mau membuat ku jantungan hah?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau berlebihan, _bro_", Sehun melanjutkan acara minum nya, "Oh iya, omong-omong, tadi ada kiriman bunga untuk mu. sudah ku letakkan di kamar mu, disebelah meja yang ada bingkai foto mu dan Luhan", Sehun mengangguk.

Baru saja Sehun ingin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang memakan kue yang Luhan kirim tadi siang, namun sebelum itu terjadi, Chanyeol lebih dulu memanggil nya.

"Kue Luhan enak, omong-omong, Kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaan mu pada Luhan?", tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan tubuh nya menatap kakak nya itu

"Aku belum berani", ucap nya jujur, "Aku takut di tolak"

"Kau harus mencoba nya, Hun. Sebelum dia di rebut orang lain. kau Sudah menyukai nya sejak kalian masih Sekolah menengah pertama. Ishh menyedihkan sekali kisah cinta mu", Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang menggaruk tengkuk nya.

Tidak perduli. Sehun menaiki tangga yang mengarah ke kamar nya, melihat kearah meja yang Chanyeol maksud.

. .

. .

. .

**KEMBALI KE 10 BULAN KEMUDIAN.**

Mama Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar anak nya saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun sudah pergi berkencan. Sang Mama berniat ingin membersihkan kamar anak nya ini. saat melewati cermin Luhan, Mama Luhan menatap sebuah kertas dan sebuah foto yang tertempel. Mama Luhan tersenyum.

"ckck dasar anak ku yang satu ini. sangat girly", ejek mama Luhan.

Mama Luhan semakin mendekat kearah cermin dan membaca isi tulisan di kertas tersebut.

**LUHAN's MISSION**

**1. Mengungkapkan lewat Perhatian, (disebelahnya ada tanda silang) Gagal**

**2. Mengungkapkan lewat Tulisan (ada tanda silang lagi) Gagal**

**3. Memberi Bunga dan Kue (tidak ada tanda silang, yang ada malah tanda Senyum) Seperti nya berhasil**

**4. Berkencan dengan Sehun (tanda love sign) Berhasil**

**Paling bawah tertulis.**

**LUHAN's MISSION, SUCCESS! : )**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Thank you for reading ^^**

Ps : Lirik diatas milik **BAP – BABY**

OHMYDEER

10 Januari 2015

12:30 WIB


End file.
